pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa (Adventures)
Alexa is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a journalist. Appearance Alexa has brown hair, like her eyebrows, as well as having green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She wears a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist, where she keeps her Poké Balls. Alexa also wears two yellow earrings and has a red nail polish on her fingers. She sometimes wears a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side. Personality A determined journalist, Alexa is ready to go into danger for a story. However, she sometimes neglects her Helioptile, even if she does not want to, for she cares much about it. Biography X & Y arc Alexa first appeared with Viola near X's house. They wanted to interview Y because of her skills as a Sky Trainer. Y however disliked them because journalists are the reason why X didn't want to leave his house.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play Both Alexa and Viola saw the rampage between Xerneas and Yveltal and Alexa mentioned that there is a legend that Xerneas and Yveltal appear every 1000 years.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Once Viola approached the group in Santalune City, Y remembered this was the photographer, along with Alexa, who appeared in Vaniville Town before the incident happened.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Alexa, later on, was finishing her article about Vaniville Town, pleased nobody had actually written about the report. She was called by her sister, Viola, who asked Alexa to find the children they saw in Vaniville Town and protect them, for they are in danger. Alexa promised and saw her Helioptile was charging its energy on the sun. Alexa apologized to Helioptile, promising to go for a walk with it, since she needed to interview Professor Sycamore in the Prism Tower first. As she walked into the tower, she noticed many -type Pokémon powering the tower, remembering there was even a blackout in Lumiose City recently. As she arrived to the top, Alexa noticed Professor Sycamore, who was leaving, since he has been interviewed by Alexa's boss, the editor-in-chief. The editor claimed he knew about Alexa's "sources" and destroyed her report on Vaniville Town. He told Alexa he cannot have the information about ancient Pokémon and an organization in Kalos be leaked, then sent his Pokémon to attack Alexa. Fortunately for Alexa, the children arrived and X started the battle with the chief-in-editor. However, Alexa noticed her Helioptile was taken by the editor. X promised to retrieve Helioptile, making Alexa devastated, since she promised Viola to protect the children. Alexa realized someone in the charge of the media did not want the information about Vaniville Town's attack be published to the public.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem Alexa was glad X fought the editor-in-chief and retrieved her Helioptile. After the incident, Alexa left in a cab, promising to visit her sister in Santalune City.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike Seeing Mable talking with the reporter, Malva, Y remembered Alexa mentioning someone had infiltrated the media to prevent anyone from learning about the incident in Vaniville Town. Y sensed that person was Malva.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier The group remembered Alexa and her Helioptile, as Alexa was the one that gave them the article about Xerneas and Yveltal. The article was read by Y, who managed to memorize it.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Alexa told Viola about the Ultimate Weapon, which had the power to absorb the Pokémon's life energy to shoot out the beam. Viola recalled a folklore that the Ultimate Weapon, referred to as "the evil flower" hurt Pokémon and humans, while Alexa had a bad feelinga about it. They saw Lysandre's broadcast, who claimed he'd purify Kalos of the unwanted ones. Thus, assisted by Clemont, Bonnie and Yvette, Alexa and Viola destroyed Team Flare's defenses and went to destroy the stones at the Menhir Trail.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Alexa assisted the group in destroying the columns, which prevented Team Flare from using the Ultimate Weapon. She was also amazed by the circle the Sky Trainers' Vivillion formed with Hold Hands.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives In the end, Alexa came with Professor Sycamore to congratulate the group of Vaniville Town for defeating Team Flare.X&Y046: Epilogue Pokémon On hand See also *Alexa (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters